


For The Man Who Gives Everything

by randomrambler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, Clary is mentioned, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Madzie is the cutest, Magnus is reflective, Magnus' birthday, Minor Angst, jace is mentioned, malec dancing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: Alec searches high and low to figure out when Magnus' birthday is, just so he can surprise his boyfriend and take his mind off the troubles of the last few months.





	For The Man Who Gives Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for Alyssa. 
> 
> It was meant to be a little ficlet based on a wild idea I had, but once I started, the story just poured out and kept pouring out and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Alyssa. I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> Songs mentioned:  
> 1.) Can't Help Falling in Love by Kina Grannis.  
> 2.) L-O-V-E by Diana Krall  
> 3.) Certain Things by James Arthur (feat. Chasing Grace)
> 
> Disclaimer: There may be a few typos in this as I was my usual last-minute self, and couldn't take the time to properly read it the 500 times I normally would have. For those, I offer my sincere apologies.

Alec had been pacing the length of his office steadily for the last thirty minutes and he was sure if he looked down, he would see the path he’d worn through the carpet clearly. This was not a good thing, he thought. He had nearly exhausted all of his resources at the institute on this matter and the fact that he had to be discreet about it only made it even more difficult. He’d done very careful calculations after reviewing all the available documents and he even made one, disastrous and ultimately fruitless trip to Alicante, hoping that the archives there would be more informative. Now, he was out of ideas and back to pacing in his office restlessly. Time was running out and he had to be sure of this in the next couple of weeks, or he was certain he would spend the next year in mournful regret, and cursing himself for this failure. There was no helping it now though, he would need to draw Izzy into this if he was going to have any hope of finding the answers he needed so badly. More than having to involve his sister, Alec worried that he would not be able to pull this off and that scared him into action.

**************************************************************

Magnus hummed, trying hard to distract himself from the thoughts that had been threatening to overwhelm him for the last week. Typically, he’d already be deep into a month-long blackout, surrounded by dozens and dozens of his closest friends and downworlders, and pointedly ignoring the month and day of his birth. In the past, he would have had a portal ready and an endless supply of alcohol and companions to keep himself busy and distracted. Of course, all that was before Alec, before he’d started to accept that perhaps he didn’t need to spend so much time and energy putting up walls and hiding a part of himself from everyone around him, even his closest friends. When Alec came into his life, Magnus began to imagine the possibility of a future where he wouldn’t have to re-enact his December blackouts just to forget his cursed origins and the consequences of his birth on his mother and step-father. He had begun to hope again with Alexander by his side, and it had felt invigorating and left a taste of future joy on his tongue at the thought of it. Even Cat had noticed what she called the “newfound peace” he emitted since his relationship with Alec had started. 

Today though, after the deal he had made with Asmodeus months ago to trade his magic for a way to defeat Lilith, Magnus couldn’t help but think about what life would have been like if Asmodeus had taken his magic away all those centuries ago. He wondered if his mother would have found it easier to live with the burden of having borne him, if he didn’t have the signature cat eyes that betrayed his warlock nature and if she would have loved him enough to fight for him and shield him from life’s harsher tendencies. Without his magic to act as a buffer now, Magnus had been clinging tightly to the only thing he had that anchored him to all the positives of his life – Alexander. He had debated within himself, whether to actually tell his boyfriend that his birthday was in a week and also tell him what that day meant for him before now, but ultimately he decided against it, knowing that as head of the New York institute, Alec had pressing matters to attend to in the aftermath of Lilith’s attacks both in New York and in Idris. Cat had called him earlier in the day, as was her custom in the days preceding his birthday, making small talk and even letting Madzie have the phone to offer up a report to Magnus on the current state of affairs at home and ask for a sleepover at Casa Bane, because she missed her uncle Alec so much. It had helped to take his mind off things in the moment and he’d even completely forgotten about his circumstances as he started to plan an epic weekender with Madzie in a few weeks’ time.

After that call, all that stood between Magnus and the cloud of doom that was his birthday was the knowledge that in a few hours, Alec would be home and they could at least spend some time in their loft ignoring the outside world and– Magnus started. He just realized that he’d been thinking of his home more and more, as his and Alec’s home, in spite of the fact that he had rejected Alec’s proposal that they move in together. However, since he had held Alec’s hand on that night, months ago and almost watched the life fade slowly out of his eyes, with an arrow in his chest, Magnus could not imagine any universe or circumstance in which Alec would not be by his side, in their home, loving him and keeping him steady. In his own mind, Magnus had unconsciously made the leap from having the loft to himself, to building a home for his and Alec’s future, never mind that he had actually forgotten to let Alec in on this little development. At that thought, Magnus chuckled. He knew that since he’d been the one to shut down the idea of moving in, he would have to be the one to convince Alec that it was now time to take that step – and he already had several scenarios in mind of how to go about getting his shadowhunter on board. Maybe this year could be the start of new birthday traditions afterall, Magnus mused.

********************************************************

“Izzy, I know it has to be next week!” Alec practically screamed at his sister, the desperation in his voice leading him to sound almost angry even if he was just mostly frustrated. Izzy on the other hand, was the picture of cool, collected, and too calm as far as Alec was concerned. 

“Wait,” he started, “why are you smiling? Can’t you see that I’m falling apart here?”

“Calm yourself, big brother. When have I ever let you down?” Izzy said smiling like she had discovered the key to all of Alec’s troubles, also in a way that he knew from experience meant that this would come at a price.

“You didn’t…? You did?!” Alec could barely contain the simultaneous feelings of relief, disbelief, and overwhelming joy that overcame him in that moment. 

“By the angel, Iz, I promise you, I will do anything you ask if you put me out of my misery right now.”

“That’s a very tempting offer, Alec,” Izzy started, “in fact I could probably hold onto this for something pretty big huh?” she laughed at the fear that passed over Alec’s face at that comment. 

“Wow Alec, do you really think I’d do that to Magnus?” Izzy was laughing heartily at this point and Alec was getting irritated all over again as his frustration threatened to make a reappearance. Izzy being attuned to her brother’s moods, quickly decided that maybe this wasn’t the time to hold out on him, when he’d been torturing himself searching for this alone for over a month. 

“Here you go, big brother,” she said, handing him a piece of paper with a date and month scribbled on it in a handwriting Alec couldn’t place. “You know all you had to do was ask the right person instead of taking all this on by yourself. You do know that, right?” At that, Alec said nothing and Izzy could see the tell-tale signs that told her when Alec had been engaging in his favourite pastime of taking on the world by himself, and forgetting that his family was always here to help in any way they could.

“Oh Alec! I love you, but you’re an idiot you know that? You have so much going on right now and I know we’ve all been a little distracted, what with Clary disappearing, and all the damage that Lilith did here and in Alicante, but you can’t take on everything on your own. I already have one stupid brother trying to raise hell to find the love of his life, I don’t need another one working himself to exhaustion in the name of pleasing everyone but himself.”

“I know that, Izzy,” Alec said sheepishly. He didn’t want to admit to his sister that he’d thought it was his job as Magnus’ boyfriend to be able to do something this simple without having to pull in his whole family. He didn’t want to say also, that he was embarrassed because he’d assumed this would be as easy as calling up the archives at the institute and quickly hiding his tracks before anyone found out. Of course, he didn’t actually have to say all that for Izzy to figure it out anyway, which he discovered by the time he was able to look her in the eyes.

“Alec, there’s nothing wrong with asking for help, even when it’s something to do with your relationship. You know Magnus loves you, and he’ll love you no matter what. I thought we were moving past this after our little talk about taking the next step, but I guess I’ll have to butt in a lot more often now.” She said with a small laugh. 

That laugh had the magic effect of loosening the tension Alec hadn’t even realized was building in his shoulders. He knew that he loved Magnus almost more that he cared to breathe, and while he believed that Magnus loved him just as much, he couldn’t help the feelings of inadequacy that overcame him whenever he thought of everything Magnus had gone through and given up for them, for their world and for his family. Magnus always downplayed his feelings when he was hurting and now Alec could see that he was hiding the extent of the impact that losing his magic had had on him. While he didn’t want to take it on directly yet, Alec had thought that if he could at least find a way to do something for Magnus that would make him happy and show him how grateful he was to have him in his life, even something as little as being able to wish him a happy birthday on his actual birthday. 

“You’re right, of course, Iz,” Alec said finally with a sigh. “I should’ve come to you sooner, even if you were guaranteed to drive me nuts just by helping.” He laughed now, finally starting to see a way through the fog that had gathered in his mind throughout his search. “Okay, now that I have you here, and you’ve already made yourself so very useful,” he continued, smiling at Izzy with a silent plea in his eyes. 

“You want me to help you plan this don’t you?” Izzy finished, with a triumphant glint in her eyes.

“Well, not all of it. I already have something in mind. I just need to run it by you so I know if I’m on the right track,” Alec quickly asserted, not wanting Izzy to feel like she had to take over the whole show. 

“No problem there big brother,” Izzy said with a smile. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re planning and I’ll see how I can make it better?”

*******************************************************

“Alexander, are you sure you can’t put this off? Just for tonight?” Magnus asked on the phone, trying not to let his disappointment carry too easily across the line to Alec. He knew that it wasn’t Alec’s fault, especially when he’d told him that Jia Penhallow had requested this meeting in Alicante and of course, since Alec didn’t know that it was Magnus’ birthday today, he had no compelling argument with which to convince his boyfriend to potentially piss off the new consul. By the end of the call Magnus had accepted that he would be spending this day and night alone and miserable, yet again, and he could feel the dark cloud threatening to overwhelm him. He’d woken up this morning to find that Alec had already left for the institute and had put off calling him because he’d wanted to perfect his plans for their evening without any naughty distractions. So it wasn’t until just before noon that he finally called Alec, barely able to contain his excitement, but before he could drop any hints for the night, he’d been caught off guard by Alec’s announcement that he was being called away by Consul Penhallow on some vague shadowhunter business that Magnus didn’t care about. It had never occurred to him that Alec might be unavailable on this day because he forgot that he’d kept the mystery surrounding his birthday alive, even to Alec, the love of his life, and now he was paying the bitter price. He didn’t fancy staying in the loft for the rest of the day though, wandering about with nothing to do, now that he had no clients to please with his magic and no way to amuse himself. He didn’t even question it when Cat called him and invited him over for a day with her and Madzie, because he knew his friend was probably just trying her best to distract him again and raise his spirits.

********************************************************

Alec was more nervous than he’d been at his aborted wedding ceremony, the night he’d made the choice to finally start living the life he wanted, with the literal man of his dreams. His palms were sweaty and he kept texting Izzy for assurance that this was not a huge mistake. He’d been forced to lie to Magnus this morning, and while it wasn’t over something as severe as the soul sword, he’d promised himself that he would never lie to his boyfriend again, after that disaster that almost ended their budding relationship. Izzy had called this one of the good kind of lies, the kind that left everyone happy after and they even forgot that you lied in the first place, but that did nothing to quell the butterflies raging in his stomach. 

***********************************************************

It had been hours and Magnus still found himself working harder than usual to focus on the elaborate tale Madzie had concocted for their entertainment with her newest playthings, and even though he was quite invested in the little girl’s story, his mind would occasionally drift off, wandering toward all the ways this day might have been different if he’d been open with Alec earlier.

“Magnus. Magnus, you have to move it now.” Madzie said with an exasperated tone that told him this wasn’t the first time she’d tried to get his attention.

“Oh. I’m sorry Sweet Pea. There you go.” 

At that moment, Cat walked back into Madzie’s room and noticed Magnus’ distraction. The fact that they had been friends for centuries and gone through more than either warlock cared to discuss meant that she knew exactly what this day meant to Magnus. She was actually one of the only people who knew that it was his birthday today, although that short list of people had gotten longer by two since she’d shared it with Izzy and Alec last week, so that Alec could surprise him tonight while she kept him occupied during the day. However, she could also tell that there was something else bothering her friend this time and she decided it was about time she got to the bottom of it before sending him back to whatever Alec had arranged.

“I think Magnus might be a little tired, honey,” she said walking in and seeing the toys strewn all over the floor, “and I think it’s about time for you to go to bed, little one.” She quickly put on her mom face, cutting off any resistance Madzie was about to offer but softening it with a smile. 

“Can Magnus put me to bed? Please?” Madzie asked, trying to get the win any way she could.

“Of course, Sweet Pea. I simply must, because I have the most amazing story you have to hear.” Magnus agreed, chuckling as he lifted Madzie up from the floor to settle her in her bed, and tickling her on the way. They were both laughing by the time they landed on her bed, with Madzie’s happy squeals bringing a wide smile to Magnus and Cat’s faces. Cat left them to the very important business of the bedtime story and went off to brew a pot of tea for the coming talk with Magnus.

It was another twenty minutes before Magnus finally made his way out to the kitchen, and the smile on his face was a testament to Madzie’s ability to bring joy out of everyone who spent even a little time with her, and Magnus always welcomed these moments with the little warlock. He could smell the subtle notes of Cat’s signature jasmine tea and he sensed he wouldn’t be leaving without a little heart to heart with his friend. 

“Slay any dragons?” Cat asked with a smile when she saw him.

“Slay? My dear Catarina, you know that dragons are majestic wards of the magical realm. Only the wisest and most daring warlocks can get close enough to call them friends. We do not slay the noble beasts.” Magnus declared with a flourish and another smile.

“Alright, wise and daring Bane, have some tea and let’s talk about that cloud of gloom you’ve been walking around with all day.”

************************************************

Alec knew that he was a man of simple tastes but he also knew that Magnus was decidedly more complex and so he worried that despite the element of surprise, this night might prove to be a bit of a let-down for someone with Magnus’ sophisticated and rather eclectic palate. He’d allowed Izzy to talk him into a much more elaborate display than he’d originally planned, and he grudgingly admitted to himself that this was probably better than his first idea even if there was an increased risk of things going sideways now that he had to worry about more components working in synchronicity. He’d told Izzy that he wanted to keep it to just the two of them when she immediately suggested a party, because he knew that Magnus’ reason for keeping his birthday a secret was something he would rather they explored alone and more selfishly, he wanted to spend this time with Magnus without the added pressure of a third party finding a way to screw things up yet again. Alec appreciated and admired Magnus’ ability to care and give so much of himself to those he loved and to his community, without hesitation, even when the consequences were as dire as losing his magic, the core of his being as a warlock. Ever since Magnus had made the deal with Asmodeus in which he traded his magic to save Jace and the entire city of New York, Alec could see that he seemed to work harder to project an aura of confidence and calm, especially around others and Alec wanted to spare him from having to exert himself that way, mentally and emotionally, today of all days. It was why he’d practically jumped at Cat’s suggestion that Magnus spend the day with her and Madzie, knowing that Madzie would definitely keep a smile on Magnus’ face.

His nerves from earlier in the day had almost been worked out of him as he focused on each task to pull this together and now, seeing he still had over ninety minutes to get ready, he went to shower and get dressed, making a mental note to do a final check before Magnus was due to return from Cat’s.

***************************************************

“Catarina, I-“ Magnus seemed to consider his words carefully before starting again. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since I lost my magic. I even wondered how things might have turned out if Asmodeus had done this to me all those centuries ago.”

Cat could tell that he wasn’t finished, so she hummed and let him continue as he cradled the hot cup of tea in his hands.

“I always believed that she would love me, fight for me, you know, if the magic wasn’t there – if this curse wasn’t mine to bear.” Magnus said again, and Cat knew that he was talking about his mother. He rarely reflected so openly on the past, preferring instead to suffer in silence and put on the outer shell of the party animal he’d become known for over the centuries. This year however, he couldn’t seem to stop himself pouring out the feelings he grown so used to concealing.

“I never knew what it really meant, being loved unconditionally. I thought I always had to trade something, for her, for Imasu, even for Camille.” Magnus sighed, and Cat could see that his mood wasn’t the result of the darkness she had feared at all. In fact, there was a spark blossoming in his eyes that seemed to light him up from within and she smiled.

“Magnus, you know you’ve always been one to love completely and freely, and you deserve to have someone love you with the same reckless abandon.” Cat started. “Although, from the look on your face, I’d say you may have already found that someone.” 

Magnus smiled and then groaned when he remembered how he’d planned to spend the day with Alec. 

“Oh Cat, I’m an idiot.” He declared.

“The wise Bane, an idiot? Now this I have to hear.”

“I may have opted not to tell Alexander that it was my birthday today.” Magnus said with a slight wince, expecting Cat to deliver some of her signature scalding, straight talk. He was surprised when she instead reached out across the kitchen counter to take his free hand in hers and squeeze it.

“Magnus,” Cat said, “between the two of us, we’ve seen enough heartache and disappointment to fill over ten mortal lifetimes. I know how hard it is to let someone in and show them all of you even when you know you love them enough to do that. You will have to tell him eventually, sure, but you don’t have to do anything until you’re ready for it. I’m sure Alec would even agree with me.” 

“I know that, Cat. It’s just that for the first time in so long, I really want to tell him. I was going to tell him. I had this whole scenario in mind where I was going to tell him how I wanted to spend this birthday and every other one next to him because loving him and being loved by him made me feel reborn in a way that even the loss of my magic couldn’t dampen. Then I was going to ask him to move in with me – I had it all planned out.” Magnus said in one breath. “But then the stupid consul had to summon him to stupid Alicante and now he won’t be back for a couple of days and the moment will be gone and I just feel so… well, idiotic.” Magnus finished with a dramatic sigh leaning his head down on the counter groaning at this turn of events. When he looked up again, Cat was smiling at him in an indulgent way and she took his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

“Well,” she started, “it seems to me that you have this all figured out and I would hate to have that beautiful speech go to waste even if it is a little earlier than planned.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Magnus asked, confused.

Cat was already opening up a portal and he could make out foyer of his loft within it, but he hadn’t asked her to send him home yet, knowing that Alec wouldn’t be there made it less inviting tonight.

“I love you, Magnus, and you’ll thank me later.” Cat said as she guided him towards the portal and back home.

********************************************************

Alec checked the time on his watch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes – it was now 7:30 p.m. and he knew Cat would be portalling Magnus home at 8 p.m. He did a final run-through of everything from dinner in the kitchen to the sound system that he’d cued up to play the songs that Izzy vowed would melt his and Magnus’ hearts, and possibly heat up the room enough to melt dessert. Alec rolled his eyes unconsciously at that thought, what did Izzy think happened in this loft between him and Magnus anyway? Before he could delve deeper into the horrors of his sister’s imagination, there was a slight shimmer in the doorway that belied the opening of a portal and all of a sudden, his nerves returned in full force and he couldn’t spare a thought for Izzy or anyone outside this space and this time. He looked at his watch again and slipped well into panic mode when he noticed that it was only 7:45 p.m., worried that Magnus’ early return meant something had gone horribly wrong at Cat’s place, or perhaps Magnus had simply run out of patience with the whole situation. Before he could run through another 17000 worst-case scenarios in his mind, Magnus stumbled through the portal, halting dead in his tracks when he noticed the lights in the loft were switched on, and dimmer than usual, and then finally taking in the presence of his boyfriend, the same boyfriend who was supposed to be miserable in Alicante right now, but who was somehow, in their home, tonight, right now. 

“Alexander,” Magnus started, shock clear on his features even in the softer lighting, “what is going on?”

Alec’s brain seemed to have shorted at his boyfriend’s early return but luckily for him, his training kicked in as he remembered that Magnus wasn’t due back for another fifteen minutes, as he’d drilled into Cat when they made this arrangement. He quickly scanned the area around the closed portal and strode up to circle Magnus, checking for any signs of danger. 

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated, and this seemed to remind Alec of the current situation – the surprise birthday dinner he’d spent all week plotting and scheming to arrange, and which he was now about to blow with his current behaviour.

“Magnus. Uhh… Surprise?” Alec said with waning confidence now that it had become clear that there was no emergent threat and it was just an early drop-off by Cat. He stepped back and offered Magnus a small, guilty smile and then stretched his right hand out, waiting for Magnus to accept him as much as this situation.

“Alexander,” Magnus started again, with surprise and a little awe in his voice, “what have you been up to?” he asked, reaching out to take Alec’s hand as he was led deeper into the loft.

“Well,” Alec explained, “A little bird may have told me that it was your birthday today, and I wanted to do something a little special to show you how much I appreciate you, and how much I love you for all the ways you’ve made my life fuller and happier than I ever dreamed it could be.”

Magnus was stunned now, as he took in the candlelight setting at the dinner table, and before he could say anything, Alec handed him a champagne flute and turned to face him now, standing by the table.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Alec said, as he leaned in to give Magnus a soft kiss on the lips, letting out a small sigh, just happy to finally be able to share this moment with man he loved. He was straightening up again when he remembered the music that should have been playing now and he quickly scrambled to find the remote control and hit play, as gracefully as he could. When he returned to give Magnus his full attention, he noticed a slight sheen in his boyfriend’s eyes and a small panic that he’d done something wrong started to build up again. 

“Oh no, Magnus is this not okay? I promise, I didn’t mean to-” Magnus cut him off, placing a long finger across his lips and smiling at him.

“Alexander, this is all perfect,” Magnus said, his voice full of love. “I wasn’t expecting anything and it’s not often that I’m at a loss for words, but you, you leave me speechless. Everything you do for me, for your family, it only makes me love you more, and the thought that you went to all this trouble when there’s so much going on with the Clave and the downworld… how are you even real?” Magnus finished, taking a breath and putting his and Alec’s glasses away so he could hold Alec’s hands properly. 

“It wasn’t any trouble, really,” Alec insisted, finally breathing freely and smiling widely at Magnus. “Making you happy can never be trouble for me. I love you.” He declared in his matter-of-fact manner that always floored Magnus. Alec had a way of saying things that shook Magnus to his core as if he was reciting a mundane grocery list, without realising that he made Magnus’ heart skip several beats. 

At that moment, Magnus made out the notes and words of Kina Grannis’ magical voice echoing the sentiment he found himself deeply embroiled in, as she sang about being unable to keep from falling in love. Magnus quietly pulled Alec even closer and slowly, they began to sway to the music, losing themselves to the moment and the heat of their bodies as the music thrummed seemingly through their entire beings. Magnus exhaled and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder, whispering a quiet I love you so much into Alec’s neck as he placed a small kiss there, following his words. As the song came to an end, Magnus was reluctant to surrender the warmth of Alec’s body, so he held onto him and waited for the next track, which turned out to be Diana Krall’s cover of L-O-V-E and which had Magnus clutching tighter to Alec as he leaned back to look up into his face.

“Alexander, did you organise this playlist yourself?” he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

“I am capable of more than archery and the occasional bedroom acrobatics, you know,” Alec scoffed with a smirk, “but this one time, I got a little help, and no, we’re not talking about that now.”  
Magnus laughed now but did not disengage from the dance as the soft jazz filtered through the speakers and throughout the loft. He decided this moment was even better than any he could’ve conjured up to tell Alec everything he’d spilled to Cat, even if the birthday bit had gotten away from him. Making a mental note to grill Alec later about the details that went into making this little deception happen, he finally took a half step back and looked into Alec’s eyes.

“This is beyond perfect, Alexander,” he started, “and while I’m not going to ask how you found out right now, I am sorry that I wasn’t the one to tell you, in the first place.”

“Magnus, you don’t have to apologise for that. I know this can’t be a fond date for you to remember and I’d never judge you for handling it in any way that makes it easier for you.”

“The truth is, Alexander,” Magnus continued softly, “I can’t even justify why I kept it from you after all this time anymore. I suppose I did it out of habit in the beginning, but then with everything going on now, I didn’t want you to feel like you had to worry even more about me. Then, when I decided to finally tell you, you had to go off to Alicante and see to this mysterious business for the consul.” Magnus laughed at that, as he saw Alec about to offer up a defence. “I know, it was all part of the surprise. I figured that part out. Really though, I wanted to tell you that it was my birthday and that I didn’t want to hide from it anymore, not with you here, by my side. Alexander, I almost lost you again, and the thought of not having you to share every part of my life with, it scared me more than anything ever has, in my centuries-long life. I never want to feel like I’m keeping any part of myself from you, or for you to feel like you have to hold anything back from me. I love you, all of you, and I know you feel the same way about me, and it makes me want to celebrate every coming birthday, because I get to do that with you now.” Magnus finished.

Alec could barely contain the love he felt for his boyfriend, so he did the first thing that popped into his head, simply because he couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. He kissed Magnus, trying his best to convey through that kiss, the way his heart had become steady since he’d accepted that loving Magnus was the inevitable course of his life that he would not trade for anything in the known universe. He kissed Magnus like he’d been dying of thirst and Magnus was a fountain, placed before him by a benevolent god. By the time they came up for air, their heavy breathing was competing with the music in the background as Magnus tried to gather his thoughts and placed his palm flat on Alec’s chest.

“Not that I don’t like where this is headed, but I also wanted to ask, and you don’t have to say yes, even though I really want this and I know I said it was too fast before, but I can’t go another moment without saying it now.” Magnus realised he was starting to ramble and quickly collected himself. “Alexander, what I’m trying, rather inelegantly to say is, will you move in with me, so that we can really make this our home?” he finished, smiling again.

“Magnus,” Alec said with clarity and without hesitation, “of course I will.” He was leaning in to kiss Magnus again when they both became aware of the song playing now. Magnus laughed outright and Alec groaned, muttering something under his breath about Izzy and her dessert-melting playlists. 

“What was that?” Magnus asked, still laughing, as Alec broke away and lunged for the remote control.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Alec yelped. “We just have a whole dinner and a very special dessert to get to, if you don’t mind.” He finished, trying to keep a straight face, even as the corners of his lips completely failed to keep up the ruse, turning up in a wide smile that did nothing to hide the wayward intent in his eyes as he focused, once again on Magnus’ lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, “dinner? Dessert? Remember?”

“Oh, that?” Alec said distractedly, then, “Oh! That. Right. Dinner. Fine, we’ll save the good stuff for later then.” He finished with a disappointed, longing look at Magnus, who was smiling back at him. Magnus took Alec’s hand this time and led them back to the table as their dancing had caused them to drift further into the living room and now he couldn’t wait to see everything that Alec had put together for them. He hummed with satisfaction and appreciation as Alec resumed the playlist and Certain Things by James Arthur filled the loft and he wondered at the hidden depths of Alec that he would be sure to discover once they officially started building their home together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please drop some kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
